mutual imprinting
by anyanca31
Summary: jacob/oc. vicky is moving to la push with her family. when jake returns he finds what hes been looking for. but is she hideing something herself. im rateing it m for later chapters, because im not sure wich direction its going. this is my first fic, so please let me know what you think. ITS DONE FOR NOW, BUT I MAY DO A SEQUAL DEPENDING ON REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**Mutual Imprinting**

**Chapter 1**

Vicky's POV

I was driving my car down a stretch of road that had trees all along one side, a large wooded area.

I loved to climb trees, even though I am eighteen. I just love the rush it gives me to see how high I can get, and hope I don't fall.

I looked ahead to see my dads car, my dad, mum and baby sister where in it.

I'm still a little pissed at them, my dad got a new job and we've had to move away from all my friends.

Where heading to la push reservation, we haven't been there since I was four.

Where a part of the Quileute tribe, but we left when my dad got a job offer in Seattle.

So now where moving back to our old house and I have to try and fit into a tribe I don't understand with people I don't know, my parents are so going to pay for this.

We pull up outside a medium sized house on the reservation, the moving van is already there and placing our belongings in the house.

I see my little sister jump from the car and run inside. She's a very hyper child at the age of five, where always on our toes with her.

I slowly get out my car and lock it, I look over the house, and to be honest I've missed this place a little.

"Are you going to come in and help, or just stand there "my dad says smiling in a playful way.

"I decided ill stand here "I say with a grin, my anger over moving has subsided some and who knows, there could be some cute guys here.

Don't get me wrong, there were loads in Seattle but they where all like little boys, and I need a man.

I grab a box and haul it into the house.

I am slowly getting my room to how I want it, everything in its place nearly. It almost looks like my old room.

"Vicky honey, could you come down. We have company" my dad yells up "coming dad"

i run down the stairs and into a house full of people, a lot don't have shirts on, and they look yummy.

"Vicky, this is Sam uley, embry, quill, Jared, Paul, Kim, Rachel, Clair and Emily. They came to welcome us to the reservation" my mum says

I smile at them all "I remember you. at least i remember seeing a picture of you once" I say to Sam "I should think so. I'm you're uncle"

I look to my dad and he nods "so how come we never met before than"

"Me and you're dad had our problems when he left, than we where both to proud to admit we where wrong. But now you're all back, we can get to know each other" "I would like that"

"I'm Kim. I could show you around town if you like" "that would be great. I don't remember much from when I was here, I was only four" "we could go now"

i look to your parents and my mum nods

"Great lets go" we both rush out before anything else can be said

"I guess she can meet the others at the bonfire tonight. We need to talk Simon"

He nods and they head out the back of the house.

me and Kim are sat on the beach taking in the sun for a while.

"Soak it up. We don't get much sunshine here, rainy capital" Kim says laughing

"So not fare. How do I tan without sun" i joke, my skin is very dark already

"We could just stay here for an hour or so. We can look around town tomorrow; it would be a shame to waist the sun" "such a shame. We stay here"

we both lay back and sunbath.

Later that night i'm busy getting ready for the bonfire, i choose tight jeans with rips in the legs and ass. A rather low cut top, knee boots to go over my jeans and a light jacket.

I have added a heart necklace and a bracelet that is tribal, I don't remember where it came from, but i have always had it.

I put on light makeup, a little foundation, mascara and eye liner.

I grab my phone and ipod and plug in my earphones, than pocket each one.

I head down to see my parents and sister are ready.

"We all ready to go than" my mum asks, i nod and we all head out the door.

we arrive at the bonfire and i see Kim, i run over to her and she greets me with a hug.

"Who are all these people? I didn't realise the reservation was so big" i say to her

"It's rather large, there's about two hundred and fifty people on here, and that's not all of us" "wow, so big tribe than" "yeah. Come on, let's go meet everyone, there all excited to see you" "why" "because you're something new to play with. New girl must play with all the kids" "if I have a tantrum will I get my own way" "probably not" we both laugh

A hand is placed on my shoulder and i turn to see Sam smiling at me

"People to meet" i smile at Kim and she smiles back as Sam leads me over to a man in a wheelchair. "Oh my god, Billy" you hug him and he returns it

"So you remember me than" "how could I forget you. I spent so much time with you and Jake before we left. i may have only been four but i have some memorys of you. Is Jacob here, I would love to see him" "he's out of town right now"

"Well when he returns than, it is so good to see you" "it's wonderful to see you also. Why don't you go meet the kids you're age. We can catch up later" "thanks" i hug him again and run back over to Kim, who starts introducing me to people.

**Chapter 2**

Jacobs POV

I had been away from home for almost a month now. All I could think about was Bella and what she is going to become.

I can't believe she chose him over me, a blood sucking vamp who is going to turn her into the enemy.

You have no idea how much I want to imprint now, so I can forget all about Bella and move on with my life.

I feel bad about being away from home, my dad needs me. I know Rachel is there to help him, but it's not the same.

I turn around and start running back towards home; it's time to live in the real world again. Being a wolf for an entire month is too much.

It takes me three days, but I finally arrive home in la push. I enter the house to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. It sounds like Rachel, Kim and someone I don't know.

My dad enters the house from the back and he smiles at me.

"Welcome home Jake" "hey dad" Rachel runs in and wraps me in a hug, she than pulls back and smacks me upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for" "you've been gone a month you baboons ass. We've been worried sick, jackass" "sorry sis, no more hitting ok" "I won't hit you, if you don't leave again. If you do, I won't be held responsible" "deal"

Kim and a young girl exit the kitchen and head for the door "where are you two going" my asks

"We thought you could use some alone time" Kim tells him

"Get back in that kitchen. You promised me fudge" he says looking at the unknown girl

She smiles and bows "at you're service sir" "that's bloody better" "slave driver" she jokes as she heads back into the kitchen with Kim and Rachel laughing.

"Who was that" I ask "Vicky Rossford. They moved back in a week ago. She comes over a lot; she makes me dessert while Kim and Rachel make dinner. Her deserts are the best; you'll need to try them" "would love to. I'm starving" "Vicky do you have enough to make Jake some fudge also" my dad yells through "I have enough to feed a small army. I made too much again" "good, ill have loads to eat" "you would"

Not long after the girl re-enters the room with a large bowl of fudge. She places it on the table and my dad smiles at her, she smiles back fondly.

She than turns to me, I am overcome with feelings I didn't know I would ever experience.

I feel a calm wash over me, need, want, protectiveness and most of all unconditional love.

All thoughts of Bella are gone and replaced with this goddess before me. She has the most beautiful smile, her lips look so kissable.

She gulps and scurries back into the kitchen, my dad looks at me and I turn to him smiling.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time. What brought that one on" "she did"

"You mean Vicky, why" "she's my soul mate dad. I imprinted" "finally"

Vicky's POV

The moment he looked into my eyes something changed, I don't know what, but it's something.

It was like I was drawn to him in some way, something pulling me in his direction.

It scared and entranced me; the thoughts running around my head should have a lock on them and throw away the key.

A lady isn't supposed to think those things, but god what I would give to feel his lips all over my body.

I hurried into the kitchen, my cheeks burning red. Kim and Rachel noticed instantly.

"What's got you all hot and bothered" Rachel asks me, I turn away

"Absolutely nothing" "liar, you went in there ok, now you're blushing. And the only people in there are my dad, and, Jake. Oh my god, you like Jake"

"Shh, I don't know what I felt. But it was odd, a little scary, because I never feel like this ever. I don't bother with guys much. But it's like i'm drawn to him"

They look at each other and a silent acknowledgement goes between them

That night i am in my room when i hear people downstairs. i go and sit at the top of the stairs to listen.

"Are you certain he has imprinted on her Sam. I don't want to tell them unless I really have to" my dad says. What is imprinting, tell us what

"How do we even explain it to them? It wont be easy" my mums voice chimes in

"Nether the less. It has to be done; she needs to understand what is wrong with him. He will become clingy and overprotective of her now. It may scare her if she doesn't understand it" Sam tells them

"She's only eighteen Sam, and she is the soul mate of a wolf already" my mum say

"Excuse me" i say from the stairs, everyone turns to look at me and i glare at them, i want an explanation, now.

"Honey, you should sit down. We need to talk" my dad says"

i am walking along the beach thinking when i see something behind me; i whirl around to find Jacob stood there.

"Hello" he says moving a strand of my hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear.

i smile at him and his hand comes up to caress the side of my face. i close my eyes liking how it feels. He smiles as i open them again.

"I suppose you're dad has told you about me and imprinting" he asks me, i nod

"How do you feel about it all" "at first I was a little scared, than angry that I hadn't been told sooner. Now, I don't know. I know I feel something for you also, my dad says the pull I feel towards you isn't normally what an imprinters mate feels, and that they will look into it, but I like how it feels" "you do" "very much"

He grins and than leans down and places a soft kiss on ymy lips that makes me groan.

"Can I show you something" "such as" he says wiggling his eyebrows

i laugh and pull him into the woods, i take off my shirt and pants and smile at him. "What are you doing" i suddenly phase into a pure white wolf.

i than phase back with my back to him, i quickly dress and turn to look at him.

"Does you're dad know" "no. I had no idea what I was, or that there where more like me, I thought I was a monster. That's why I was angry at not being told. All these years being a wolf and being afraid of it. If I had known the truth, it wouldn't have been so hard on me, so scary. I wouldn't have been so alone in it all" "you will never be alone again. I promise you that" "we should go to mine. I need to tell my dad, now that I don't want to yell at him"

He wraps his arm around me and we both head for the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

Vicky's POV

It's been a month since I discovered I wasn't alone in what I once believed was a curse. My dad and Jacob are both wolves, as are Sam, Jared, Paul, Embrey, and quill.

I have imprinted and been imprinted on and I am as happy as can be, Jacob is so sweet and caring and treats me like the most precious thing in the world.

But there is one thing that bothers me lately, Bella swan is always calling him and he goes over whenever she asks him to. He's even blown me off to go and be with her, what's with her and Jacob.

I arrive at Sam and Emily's, I said I would help her out today; she has a lot of food to make.

There's a bonfire at the beach tonight, Billy said there is going to be a big surprise also, and I wonder what it is.

"Emily i'm here" I shout as I enter "I'm in the kitchen honey" she yells back and I enter the kitchen smiling.

"So, what do I start with" "deserts of course, everyone loves them. All the ingredients are in the cupboards and fridge"

I nod and set to work, I decide to start on the chocolate cake first.

I turn to Emily and frown "Emily, who is Bella swan to Jacob" "why do you ask"

"Because he keeps blowing me off, for her. She calls and he's gone, so I wanted to know"

"She was the love of his life, but she chose a vampire over him, broke his heart. But he loves you now" "sometimes i'm not so certain about that"

"Jacob loves you; he would be a fool not to love you. You're beautiful and his soul mate"

"I hope you are right"

That night everyone is enjoying the bonfire, but I can't enjoy it. I haven't seen Jake all day and he hasn't shown up at the bonfire.

I'm about to go over to Kim when I see him step onto the beach, I'm about to go over when I see a girl with him.

He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her to him; they look really close and more. A tear escapes my eye and I run off towards the woods as Billy shouts me back.

As I hit the trees I phase and run off towards the border, needing time alone.

I soon hear Sam in my head (Vicky what are you doing. Come back to the beach. Now Jacobs here Billy wants to tell everyone the surprise) (leave me alone Sam) (what happened) (he doesn't love me Sam. He brought her with him, he holds her like I'm not there, like I can't see, like I can't feel pain and heartbreak. It feels like my heart is tearing apart) (come back and talk with him. Bella is just his friend) (a friend he was madly in love with before the imprint, that's all I am, the imprint that's getting in his way of being with her. I don't want to have to compete anymore Sam) (you're not competing)

(Tell him that, she calls he runs, even if we have plans, he cancels on me, not on her. He holds her close, I can't stand it Sam) (I order you to return, now)

I am unable to refuse and turn back. I arrive at the area I dropped my cloths and phase back than dress.

Sam comes to my side "I'm sorry I ordered you. But I had no choice"

I grit my teeth and head back onto the beach as I approach the bonfire I see that Bella is in Jacobs lap.

I growl and walk away, Sam try's to order me once again but I fight off his order and head for home.

I reach the house and feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see Jacob and I back away from him, pain evident in my eyes.

"What's wrong baby" "how can you even ask me that Jacob. She is what is wrong with me" "Bella" I growl at the mention of her name "she hasn't done anything wrong"

"I know that. I can't compete with her Jacob, I refuse to. Either I mean as much as you say I do, or I mean nothing to you. When you decide which one, let me know. Until than, stay away from me.

I can't have you in my life, and not actually have you in it"

"I'm always here when you need me, what are you talking about. as for competing, what the hell" "you've blown off our last three dates because she called, you hold her close, she sits in your lap, tell me its nothing Jacob. You can't can you"

His none reply says it all and I walk away from him, as I close the front door I slide down the door and sob.

The next morning I enter the kitchen, my eyes are puffy from all the crying i've done.

I take a seat at the table, I'm so tired, I was up all night crying and I'm supposed to be helping Billy today.

"Dad could you go help Billy for me. I'm tired, and I don't want to see Jacob"

"You where up all night crying, why" "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say, Jake has a decision to make and until he makes it, I'm kind of on hold as to what I should feel"

"I'll go help Billy"

Jacobs POV

I didn't know what to do. Bella is still my friend, but Vicky is my girlfriend, my soul mate.

I don't want to lose either of them, but what do I do than.

"Jacob we need to talk, now" my dad yells through to me. I head out and take a seat next to him "what's up dad"

"Vicky, she has refused to come over today, instead Simons coming to help. She said she didn't want to see you. You said there was no problem last night that she just wasn't feeling well. I want the truth, now"

I explain everything she said to me last night than look at my dad. He doesn't look happy.

"You need to tell her how you feel Jacob; it's not fair on her"

"But bells is my friend" "Vicky is your imprint and your fiancé" "excuse me"

"That's what I wanted to discuss last night. You and she where betrothed when you where younger, she wears a bracelet around her left wrist, it has your initials on it and you're now both of age to fulfil that promise.

You need to leave Bella behind and finally accept it's not going to be, you're fighting the imprints, that's not good for either of you Jake"

Wow, Vicky and I are to be married, my dad's right, I need to let Bella go and think about Vicky.

But how do I show her what she really means to me

Vicky's POV

I decided to take a walk into forks and I am now sat in the park. I look around and see a couple pushing a pram along, I smile and than frown.

It looks as if I won't get that now, Jake is fighting how we feel for Bella, and I just hope he will come round soon.

Someone takes a seat beside me and I turn to see Bella swan

"We need to talk about Jacob" she says to me. I don't want to discuss my business with her "we have nothing to discuss" "yes we do. Where do you think Jacob spent the night last night" she says grinning.

That's all I can take, I fly at her and we hit the floor as I punch her in the face repeatedly.

I am soon thrown off her and turn to see a blood sucking leech standing in front of her for protection

"Get out of my way leech; she's going to pay" "she's my girl" "oh. Funny, she just told me that she slept with my boyfriend last night" I growl out "who is your boyfriend" "Jacob black"

The leech turns to her angry and hurt "Bella" "I didn't really; I just don't think she's good enough for him, so I said it to make her dump him"

That angers me and I try to advance on her again, but the leech is still guarding her

"You don't think I'm not good enough, you just enjoy stringing them both along. You have your true love Edward, yet you still want Jake to follow you like a puppy dog"

"Is that such a bad thing? You are nothing to him, he is forced to love you, and he has no choice. You're just the imprint"

With that my entire body starts to shake and I growl at her in anger. I am soon pulled away as strong arms enfold me and carry me away as I try to fight whoever it is off.

I am let go once we reach the cover of the trees and I turn ready to attack whoever it was, when I see Jacob. He doesn't look happy.

"Go ahead; scream at me for attacking your precious Bella, the love of your fucking life. I don't care, she deserved it" I yell at him

In seconds his lips are on mine and he is pulling me as close as he can, I push him away and look in his eyes.

"Why aren't you yelling at me" "because I heard what she did. I had come up here to tell her that everything between us, including our friendship was over, because I want you"

"You can't just say that, you need to be certain Jacob, I can't have you changing your mind all the time, and it hurts too much Jake"

I look down at my feet and he lifts my head up, staring deep in my eyes

"I have never been more certain of anything; I love you with all my heart"

I wrap my arms around his neck and cuddle into him, nuzzling at his neck, he growls.

"That is so not a good idea, you are seriously turning me on right now" he says

I pull back grinning at him "maybe that's what I was trying to do" "really"

"No. that I am saving for now" "until where married" "what"

He takes your arm and looks at the bracelet "this is a betrothal bracelet. We are to be married, that's what my dad was going to tell us all last night. But"

He gets down on one knee and takes out a ring box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring

"Vicky Mary Rossford, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"

Tears fall down your cheeks as you nod violently, he places the ring on your finger and kiss's you hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Vicky's POV

It has been a week since Jacob got down on one knee and proposed to me, and since I attacked the leech lover.

Bella and Edward where married two days ago and left right after.

Good riddance to slutty little pale face, I hope when he turns her that it pissing hurts.

I may sound like a bitch, but she's worse than I am.

I and Kim are sat in my bedroom. Where looking over wedding dress books and trying to decide on what I will wear.

Kim points out a sort of Cinderella style dress and I scowl while making yuck sounds.

"I do not want my ass looking huge, my tits yes, and my ass no. showing off what I got also, make jakes eyes pop out his head" I say laughing

"You mean make his dick pop out his pants" she says

"I can't believe you just said that. Besides, I'm a sweet, innocent girl" "really" she says raising her eyes

"My first time will be special and perfect. But I have thought about it a little" we both laugh and roll over on my bed.

I hear a sound from my window and go pop my head out, to find Jacob in the tree smiling.

"You going to let me in" he asks me "Kim, hide it all, jakes here"

Kim rushes around hiding all the books.

I let Jake inside and he places a soft kiss to my lips as his hands cup my ass.

"What where you hiding" he says "none of your business I tell him, slapping his ass and turning back to Kim.

He wraps his arms around me and presses closer. I can feel him against my ass. Now i've thought about his manhood, I can't stop. Shit.

Kim has gone home now and I and Jake are cuddled up on my bed.

His hand is drawing circles across my hip, my leg placed over his as I cuddle into his chest.

I lean up and kiss him slowly. His hand grips my hip and I groan into his mouth.

He moves his hand up my side slowly and moves my shirt with it. He presses his hand to my stomach.

His lips move to my neck and he nips at it, which causes me to moan and shudder.

"I guess you liked that" he purrs into my ear

I grin and nibble on his ear; two can play at his game.

His hand moves round to cup my breast over my top and I arch into his touch.

He manoeuvres me so that I am sat across his crotch. He sits up and pulls my top off, revealing my pink lace bra.

He bucks his hips up a little and I can feel how hard he is already

I wiggle my hips and he grips them with both hands, he grinds me down onto him as he begins to like down towards my breasts.

I arch and moan as my hands grip onto his shoulders.

I feel him smile into my cleavage as he pulls my bra aside and pulls a nipple into his mouth.

I let out a gasp and he looks up smiling at me.

I pull at his t-shirt and he helps me to pull it over his head. We start kissing again, but it's more passionate this time.

I feel his hands behind me and he undoes the clasp of my bra.

He pulls back and my arms wrap around my chest to keep it in place as I become a little self conscious.

He places both hands on either side of my face and looks in my eyes.

"You don't need to worry. You are beautiful to me"

I smile at how sweet he sounds. He carefully moves away my arms and removes the bra.

He places his hands on both my breasts and begins to massage them gently.

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying out. I can feel myself getting turned on and all my passion running south.

He leans up and kiss's me to stop me biting my lip. He pulls me to him and the skin to skin contact is electrifying.

He turns us around so that he is leaning over me. He moves forward, using his body to push me down onto the bed.

As he lays over me, I wrap my leg around him and he grabs it as he rubs himself against my core.

His lips begin to travel down my body, he reaches my trousers and places soft kiss's on my belly as he pops the button and pulls down the zipper.

He gently tugs on them and I lift my hips so he can remove them. He pulls them off and throws them to the floor.

He kiss's his way back up, he nips at my inside thigh, my breathing is hard now and I whimper and squirm.

I can feel his breath through my thin lacy pants and I arch off the bed.

He pushes my hips back down and pets me over my underwear. I feel like I'm going to scream if he doesn't stop teasing.

I feel his mouth on me, over my pants and jump up a little. He looks up at me, I smile shyly

"Its ok, you know I won't hurt you" I nod and lay back down

His mouth is once again upon me, sucking me through the thin material of my panties.

His hand slides up my inner thigh and his fingers move under my panties. He caresses and presses his fingers onto me.

He gently pushes them inside me and I moan out loud. As he picks up the rhythm and I'm nearing my release, my bedroom door opens.

We both jump and I cover myself as my dad stands there in shock.

"I'm going back downstairs" he says and turns away "I think you two should get dresses" he adds before leaving and closing the door. Shit, I can't believe we got caught.

Jake turns to me and smiles, he gently kiss's me.

"I'll find another way for us to be alone, I promise" he says "you better"

I pout a little at not being able to continue and he grins a little. So I get up dropping the cover and turning to face him.

His erection had subsided, but one look at me and it was back.

I smile and lick my lips trying to tease him. He growls and jumps up; he backs me into the door.

He begins to ravish my mouth and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he presses me into the door.

"Vicky, Jacob. Dressed and down, now" my dad yells up to us

I groan out and Jake lowers me to the floor. We give in and get dressed, god I want him so bad

Jacobs POV

I was sat in Paul's with the guys, watching TV. I was so horny still; I had been all night and again when I woke up this morning.

Vicky had gone out with Kim, I just wanted her here with me so I could caress her, touch her, fu…

I need to stop thinking about this. She looks so good naked.

Oops, not a good idea. The moment I pictured her naked my manhood sprang to life.

"Yo Jake, please tell me this nature show is not what just turned you on" quill asks

I adjust myself to get comfy as I scowl at him. "Ah. He's thinking about Vicky isn't he" Paul says grinning. "Is she naked and under you in these thoughts" Jared asks

I groan as the image pops into my mind again, I get even harder.

It's been an hour and the guys have driven me nuts. All I've done is picture Vicky, naked and screaming my name as I pump into her harder and faster.

My groin is throbbing and I don't know how much more of this I can take.

The door opens and Kim and Vicky walk in laughing.

As Vicky closes the door I grab her, spin her around and kiss her hard as I grind my manhood between her legs.

She pulls back dazed and looks into my eyes, she starts to laugh.

"My god what did you guys do to him. He looks ready to explode" she says

They all laugh and I turn to them growling. "Ok you seriously need a cold shower" I lean into her ear and she shivers "all I need is you" "tough. If dad finds us again, he said he will castrate you and that if he discovers we have had sex before the wedding, you are dead" I groan and she nuzzles my neck

"I'm sorry, but I much rather have you alive and not castrated. I have serious plans for that part of your anatomy"

"Oh really, such as" Jared asks "that is none of your business Jared" she says

She turns back to me smiling "I will see you later Kim. Jacob really needs to go home" "what shall we do when we get there" i ask wiggling my eyebrows

"Give you a cold, cold shower"

She than drags me from the house as the others laugh, I'll get them back for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Vicky's POV

We are a week away from the wedding. I and Kim have done most of the preparations.

I finally chose the perfect dress, Kim chose a pink, low cut one, and she's going to be my maid of honour.

I chose roses for my bouquet and all types of pink flowers for the decorations.

I have let Jacob arrange all the music, our song at the church and our first dance song; I had to let him do something.

Me and Kim have gone to see the caterer to decide on the menu and drinks.

I'm looking over the menu lists while Kim looks over my shoulder.

"I like this one, it's a selection of all foods, and it's suitable for vegetarians and allergies. What do you think" I ask her

"I think it's a great idea, something for everyone. What about the drinks"

"All drink types, no idea what people will want"

I head over to the woman who is catering my wedding and she smile

"Have you made your final choice miss" "yes, menu four and as for drinks, a selection of all would be best" "very well. What about your centre piece, have you decided on that yet" "yeah I have" I whisper it to her and she looks at me with wonder "it's a family thing" I say, she nods and smile.

We arrive at the dress shop and Janet the owner smiles at us; she is in her forties with long blond hair.

"Your dress arrived this morning Kim, yours arrived an hour ago" she tells me.

I jump up and down excited and they both giggle at me.

We head into the fitting room and Janet brings in a dress bag and leads me into the room to try it on.

I exit the room in my dress and Kim gasps "you look beautiful" "thanks"

My dress is a glittering white, low cut to reveal my cleavage, a split up the side to show off a little leg and clings to my body, showing off all my curves and assets.

"Do you think Jake will like it" "like it, he's going to go nuts. I'm not sure he'll last to the end of the night" she laughs

"Oh I can so hope" "your dad still keeping a close eye on you than, no funny business till the wedding night" "it is so frustrating"

"I bet Jacobs frustration is worse" "oh yeah, he keeps getting all heavy handed when where alone, ramming me up against walls and grinding against me. I'm surprised he's lasted this long"

They both smile and you turn to look in the mirror loving how you look.

Jacobs POV

I'm sat here in my room going crazy, I swear, the moment where married I'm taking her straight to bed.

I can't believe I have lasted this long, I'm so horny all the time, and I can't seem to relieve it at all.

There is a knock on my door and I turn to it "come in" I groan

The door opens and Vicky walks in, she closes the door and comes over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you and Kim have fun today" I ask her as my hand rubs up her back

"Yeah My dress came in, and I chose the food, drink and centre piece. We got some of my accessories also. What about you, find a way to keep occupied at all"

"Nope, I've been thinking about you all day, about our wedding night"

"Jake don't. Its frustrating enough without you making me think about it"

She flops onto my bed beside me; I place my hand on the inside of her thigh and rub upwards.

Her head throws back and she moans, I move in and kiss her neck.

She grips my head and arches into my touch as I move my hand to her centre.

Her hand moves down and she cups me through my trousers, I growl against her neck and bite down on her shoulder.

"Oh fuck Jacob. Please don't stop. I need you so much" she cry's out, I can hear the frustration in her voice.

I undo her shorts and move my hand inside her underwear, rubbing her.

"Oh god yes. Right there, harder, please Jacob" I do as she asks and her whole body begins to shudder as her hands grip the bed frame.

I push my fingers inside her and she explodes shouting out her release.

I pet her as she comes down panting and smiling.

She turns to me and licks her lips "your turn"

She unzips my jeans and places her hand inside, she circles my penis and I groan.

She starts to pump me slowly, than builds up the speed.

My hands move to her breasts and I massage and pinch them as she pumps me harder.

I let out a primal growl as go over the edge. I kiss her hard and she smiles.

"Well that will have to help till next week" she says

Vicky's POV

Almost a week later and me and the girls are getting ready for my hen night.

Where all dressed in sexy police woman outfits and pink wigs.

There is me, Kim, Emily, Rachel, and Leah.

"This is going to be so awesome" I say to them

"Where are we headed first than" Leah asks us "there's a club in town, there first, than I have a surprise for you all" Emily says

"I love surprises" I say

We are drinking and dancing in the club; I feel a hand on my ass and turn in anger.

An ugly man in his late forties is stood smiling at me "hey baby, you look good" "and you look old enough to me my dad, piss off"

"Don't tell me to piss off. I want to play with you, come on officer. A good girl doesn't dress like that"

He try's to pull me into a kiss and is grabbed by a largish man

"Is this pig bothering you miss" he asks me "yes, he wont take no for an answer" "you are just a cock tease" the man says

"I'm an engaged woman on my hen night, I came to have fun with my friends, not get hit on by old perverts2 you tell him

"I'll get him out of your face miss" he than drags him off.

I turn to see Leah, she is standing so still and her eyes are wide

"Leah, are you ok" "I don't know. I fell different"

Suddenly you click "you imprinted, which one, please say it wasn't purvey mc perversion" "nope, the big hunky one who toed him out"

So I'm big and hunky" a voice says. We all turn to see the man that helped us and Leah blushes.

"I like that. Why don't I stay with you all, keep the perve away. And get to know you" he says to Leah, she smiles

"That would be wonderful" Emily says smiling to me, Leah can finally forget about her love triangle.

Jacobs POV

Me and the lads where sat in a club, a strip club. I wasn't up for this

"Guys no, I don't want a strip club, no way" I say

"We are not here to watch Jake. Emily set something up, come on"

They lead me backstage.

A woman comes over and smiles at us all

"Are you Sam uley, Emily's husband" she asks "yes and this is Jake, the groom" "I have everything set up in the room over there, go on in and I'll tell you when they arrive.

Sam nods and I am lead to a back room "when who arrives I ask"

"It's a surprise" quill says

We enter the room and I see five outfits set out, there sailor suits.

I quirk my eyebrow at them all and Jared laughs.

"Feel up for this my man" "I have no idea what I'm up for, but I'm interested"

Vicky's POV

Where all headed to another club now, but I have been blindfolded and the girls are leading me along.

Derrick, the man from the club has come with us; he and Leah are getting along really well.

I'm helped through the door of the club and placed in a seat

"Ok, can I remove my blindfold now please" I ask

Someone removes it and I look around, where in a strip club, in a private area.

"Why are we in a strip club, I aren't no lesbian guys" I say worried

"Just wait and see. I promise you will love this"

Everyone sits down and the lights go down, when they come back up five men are on the stage with there backs turned to us and wearing sailor suits.

"Guys no, I don't want to see some guy get naked, Jacob yes, some stranger no thanks" "shut up and watch" Rachel says "fine, but I wont enjoy, or like it"

The men start to shake there ass's and the girls all start whistling and cat calling to them.

They turn with there heads down, than lift them.

Oh wow. It's Jacob, Sam, embrey, Paul and quill. I turn to Emily who is grinning and I smile back and join in the whistling and cat calls.

They start to strip down and move towards us all dancing, Jake turns and wiggles his ass, so I grab it.

He turns and smiles, than leans down and gives me a quick kiss.

Derrick leans down, I thought you where getting married tomorrow" he says

"I am, that's my fiancé, Emily's husband, Kim's and Rachel's boyfriends and our friend quill" "oh, I see"

When the night is over we all drive back to the reservation in cabs.

We say goodnight and Jake and I are left standing outside my house.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow" he says kissing me softly

"I will be the one dressed in white" "ah. I'll be the one drooling over you with one hell of an erection" "tease" I kiss him one more time than head inside, I see him leave with a big smile and head off to bed.

I need all the energy possible for my wedding night, its going to be one hell of a day, and night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

I wake the next morning and stretch out smiling, I'm getting married today.

I jump up out of my bed and run downstairs where I find my mum, dad and friends drinking coffee.

"Good morning baby. We have coffee; want some" my dad says "love some"

I take a seat as he hands me a cup of coffee. I turn to Emily and smile.

"Is Sam over helping Jacob" I ask. She nods smiling

"Could I just pop by, for like five minutes" I beg them all.

My dad rolls his eyes at me "I'll call and tell him you are popping by" he says.

You enter Jacobs place and all the guys turn to you smiling

"He's in the shower right now" Billy tells me and I grin

"Does he know I was coming" "no why"

I sneak off and quietly enter the bathroom, I take a seat on the toilet lid and wait, and I don't have to wait long.

He grabs the towel than climbs out the shower. He looks up and jumps, than smiles at me.

"What are you doing here" "I wanted to see you, I needed a good morning kiss, and a fix of your buff body of course"

He laughs and pulls me in for a kiss, I bite his bottom lip and he growls

"Don't you dare set me off, or I'll take you here and now"

"Oooh, Promise" "pissing tease. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yes I should, so I will leave you. With something to think about"

"Oh and what's that" I lift my top revealing my boobs and grin as I see him harden "now I need a cold shower" I peck him on the lips and leave the room.

"He's taking an extra shower" I say to them all "a cold one" Sam asks

I grin at him and look away innocently. "I got to go" I than rush out the door

Kim is doing my hair, Emily's doing my make-up and Rachel is doing my nails.

I'm sat in my robe at the vanity table as they do it all.

"So what underwear did you get for tonight than" Kim asks

"I'll show you when you're all done" "well I'm done" Emily says

"Me to" Rachel says

Kim makes some finishing touches to my hair and smiles at me in the mirror

I stand up and open my robe to reveal white lacy see through underwear, a stocking belt, stockings and a pink garter.

"Jake is really in for one hell of a night huh" Rachel says 2definately" I say

My hair, make-up, nails and outfit is complete. My dad enters the room and I turn to him smiling.

"You look perfect. Jake is a lucky man" "thank you daddy"

"You ready to do this" "more than ever"

He offers his arm and I take it. He leads me down the stairs to a white limousine and helps me inside.

He gets in and the driver pulls out, I can't wait.

Jacobs POV

I am at the church already, everything looks perfect. Vicky chose the perfect decorations.

My best man quill is sat by me grinning. "You look a little nervous" he says

"I'm not nervous, I'm impatient. I want my girl to be my wife"

"It shouldn't be to long now man.

Vicky's mum enters and whispers to my dad than takes her seat and smiles at me.

"She's here son. You ready" "more than ready" I tell him

The song love song by pink comes on and the doors open. She enters the church with her dad. She looks like and angel, a dress that clings in all the right places and shows off her cleavage.

Down Jake, don't get excited yet. I will my hormones to stay in check.

She reaches me and I take her hand smiling. "You look perfect" she just smiles.

We turn to the vicar and he begins the ceremony.

When the ceremony is over we stand outside and have our photos taken with family and friends.

"Ok guys. We'll meet you at the party" my dad says and I lead Vicky over to the car "oh wait. The bouquet"

All the girls gather round and she throws it, it lands in Leah's hand and she looks shocked as everyone smiles at her, even derrick the bouncer who accompanied her to the wedding.

Vicky's POV

We arrived at the party venue and entered to our family and friends cheering for us.

Jacob notices the centrepiece on the table and turns to me smiling

"Two wolf" "well duh, you and me" I tell him. He leans in and places a kiss on my lips.

He places his hand in the small of my back and leads me inside and over to a seat.

Everyone sits down and we begin to eat.

Quill soon stands up and taps his glass "well as the best man, I'll start the toasts shall I. I have known Jake longer than Vicky; Jacob was always my best friend.

He's had a pretty crap love life, until he and Vicky locked eyes one day, and never looked away since.

I wish them both the best, there so great together. I also say this, stay away from them for at least a week, because they have built up so much sexual frustration that nobody's safe around them" everyone laughs and Jake stands to hug his friend

"May I add one thing2 he says and quill nods "he's so bloody right"

I laugh out loud and he grins down at me.

Next up is my dad "I just want to say welcome to the family, I know you will love, protect and keep my baby safe. But she is and always will be my baby" "I love you daddy"

The music has begun and its time for the first dance, Jacob takes my hand and leads me onto the dance floor.

He pulls me close and places on hand on my hip and the other in my hand.

We slowly dance and he twirls me out smiling.

"I absolutely love your dress. It is so, revealing and tight"

"I thought you would like it" I like it a lot. But I do hope to see what's under it, very soon" "you will, definitely. Dad and the guys set up our house yesterday, so we can be all alone"

"Did they sound proof it, because you are going to be howling Mrs Black?"

I like how it sounds, Mrs Vicky Mary black.

I reach up and place a kiss to his lips "I love you" I say

"I love you to"

Jacobs POV

The party has died down now and there are only us and our families left.

Vicky turns to me and smiles "why don't we go home, and go to bed" I say

"I like your way of thinking Mr Black. Lets say goodbye and than we can go"

She nods and we head over to the remaining guests

Her dad turns and smiles "hey baby" he says hugging her

"Where going home, you guys don't mind right" she says to them.

Paul shoulders me grinning, knowing why where leaving

"Of course we don't mind. Go on home, and try to get some sleep at some point. You leave on your honeymoon tomorrow" my dad says to us.

I nod and give him a hug as Vicky hugs the others.

I than lead her out to the car with my arm around her waist.

We pull up outside our new home and I help her from the car.

As the car pulls away, I sweep her into my arms as she squeals and laughs

"Where doing this right" I tell her. I carry her to the door and she unlocks it, I carry her over the threshold and kick the door closed.

I don't put her down; instead I take her upstairs to our bedroom.

I place her down and she smiles at me.

I place a soft kiss on her lips and pull her close to me. She moans and my hands move to cup her ass and pull her flush against my erection, the contact has me growling out.

She pulls away and turns in my arms, than wiggles her backside against my groin. She giggles as my hips thrust forward.

I grab her breasts gently and massage them as I trail kiss's and nibbles down her neck. "Jacob" she moans out as her hand comes up to hold my head at her neck

I move my hand to the zip at the side of her dress, I pull it down agonisingly slow and she whimpers as she gyrates against me.

I allow the dress to fall and pool around her feet; she steps out of it and turns to me.

She removes my jacket and tie, than begins to unbutton my shirt; she becomes impatient and rips it open. Her hands come to my chest instantly, rubbing against my skin.

I shrug out of my shirt and pull her to me for a searing kiss.

She moves away and I look at her, she moves over to the bed and lays down smiling at me.

I move towards her as I remove my trousers and let them hit the floor, I kick off my shoes and socks than take a seat beside her.

I let my hand caress her stomach and she smiles as she closes her eyes.

I lean down and place soft kisses on her abdomen and up to her breasts.

She arches into my touch and I let my hand trail down between her legs, she is so responsive, as she cries out from the small contact.

I remove my hand and she whimpers at the loss, opening her eyes to look at me. "Jacob please don't tease" I grin and move over her, leaning down for a kiss as I lay atop her, between her legs.

My hand moves back between us and I can feel how wet she already is, wet for me.

Her hands move to the waist of my boxers and she looks at me as she slips her hand inside them. "Fuck" I growl out

She leans up and licks my neck, than places a small nip to my throat.

I can't take it, my hand comes up and rips the bra away as my mouth engulfs one of her breasts.

Her hands move above her head and she grabs fists full of the sheets, I suck and lick her as she moans and whimpers beneath me.

Her hands move down and she starts pulling at my boxers, I stand up and remove them. Her eyes go wide and she looks up at me

"Where the hell have you been hiding that, I'm surprised it fit in your shorts"

I grin and place my hands on her pants, slowly pulling them off. I than lay between her legs and she tenses up a little as she feels me between her legs, pressing closer.

"are you scared" "a little, but I trust you completely" I kiss her and push forward, entering her a little, she groans and I press forward again, this time she lets out a gasp as I push completely inside her.

I remain still and lock my eyes with hers as she bites her lip a little.

She soon relaxes and I begin to slowly move, she wraps her legs around me which pulls me in deeper.

Where soon moving together and I can tell she is getting close, I'm not far behind.

I thrust harder and faster and than I feel her convulse around me as she screams out.

I soon follow her, spilling my seed inside her and crying out her name.

We lay there for a while looking at each other with a smile, she soon yawns and I pull her into my arms as we settle down and fall asleep.

Vicky's POV

I awoke the next morning a little sore but rather content. I looked over to find my sleeping husband and I smile.

I kiss him on the lips and he responds in seconds, he grabs me and pulls me on top of him.

"Good morning beautiful" he says smiling up at me

I sit up and feel him hardening underneath me "you are definitely awake" I say smiling

"Yes I am, and I think I have an idea what we can do"

"I would love to baby, but everyone will be here to see us off soon"

"Shit, Oh wait, we need to shower yet" he says with a mischievous grin as he grabs me and drags me to the bathroom laughing

Everyone has arrived to see us off, I hug each of them and than get in the car. Jacob says one last goodbye and we drive off.

"So, you going to tell me where we are going" I ask

"No I am not, it's a surprise" "I love some surprises, especially the one in your shorts, but cant you give me a tiny clue" I say smiling my sweetest smile

"Not going to happen baby" "you are so mean, but I love you"

He takes my hand and kiss's it as he drives.

I don't really mind where we go as long as Jacob is there it will be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

Vickys POV

The plane ride was not so long as I fell asleep in jakes arms.

When we get into the rental car Jake turns to me smiling, he has a blindfold in his hand "a little soon for kinky Jake" I say and laugh at his shocked face

"Smart ass, it's so this can all be a surprise" he says. I nod and let him put it in place.

The car comes to a stop and I hear Jake exit the car than come round and help me out. "The bags are in the boot" he says to someone, I can only assume it's a bellhop.

He leads me into a building and I smile "can I take it off now please" I ask him "nope, there's still more surprises beautiful"

We come to a stop "reservation for Mr and Mrs Black" he says to someone.

I'll never get over how much I love been Mrs Black, his.

"Ah yes. Erm could you explain" Jacob giggles "it's our honeymoon and I want as much of it to be a surprise as possible" he tells the woman and I giggle.

"I see. Well this is your room key. Have a wonderful honeymoon"

"Thank you" I say as Jake leads me away once again.

We head up in a lift and than I am taken into another room "stay right there" Jacob tells me and I do as he has asked.

He soon returns to my side and wraps his arms around me lovingly

"Can I remove it now" he laughs and moves away as he takes the blindfold away.

I see the most beautiful living area, white leather couches and expensive fixtures. I turn to him smiling.

"Honeymoon sweat. Want to see the bedroom" I smile as he leads me over to a door and opens it.

The bed I a four poster with golden net curtains around it, satin sheets and silk covers.

"It's wonderful. So where exactly are we Jacob" "Paris, the city of love. Sort of fits huh" "it's perfect, everything is perfect, thank you"

I turn in his arms and kiss him hard "want to test the bed" I say wiggling my eyebrows and he sweeps me off my feet as I giggle.

The next day we have decided to take a tour of Paris, I change into my jeans, strappy top and knee boots over my jeans.

I enter the living area to find Jacob on the phone, he doesn't look pleased.

"I don't care. Do not call me again" he than slams the phone down

"Jacob who was that" I ask "nobody important baby, don't worry about it. This is our honeymoon and where going to enjoy it"

He pulls me into his arms and I nuzzle into his neck and nip at it

"Are you trying to make me stay in this room all day" he ask with a smile

"It had crossed my mind. But I want to see Paris" "than lets go"

We have been to all the best places, Eiffel tower, leaning tower of piza and had a long walk hand in hand.

We are now in a love boat and I am in my husband arms.

I look over to the shore and that's when I see her, I turn to Jacob who hasn't seen.

"That call this morning, it was Bella wasn't it" I ask him "how did you"

I point over to where she and Edward are stood watching us; I hear Jacob growl and he pulls me closer to him.

"What did she want Jacob" "she asked me to leave you at the hotel and come see her one last time, I refused"

The anger and rage are beginning to build in me and my body is starting to shake. How dare she, she chose Edward, Jacob is mine and she cant have him.

"Take us back to shore now" I tell the man and he nods

"What are you going to do" Jacob asks me worried

"Teach the blood sucking bitch a lesson she won't soon forget"

As the boat stops I quickly jump out and head over, Edward stands in front of her for protection as I growl.

"This is not the place. You will expose us all" Edward says

"Than perhaps you shouldn't have come. Tell your wife to stay away"

"I tried, but she wanted to see Jacob" "I don't care what the leech wants. She made her choice and now she's trying to take him from me. He is my husband, you are hers"

Bella moves forward and I growl, Jake wraps his arms around me

"I told you to stay away Bella" he says "I wanted to say goodbye, I didn't get a chance after the wedding, probably her fault"

"I made the choice to not speak to you again; you tried to ruin things for me with Vicky. You have Edward, you can't have us both Bella.

You also chose this life, you know the rules, and we are now sworn enemies. I don't want to see you again, leave"

"You're my best friend, I wont give up that easy" she says "you better, for your own good" I tell her as Edward leads her away and Jacob pulls me in the other direction.

I am still in a rage when we arrive back at the hotel, I start pacing the room and Jake places his hands on my hips to still my movements.

"Stop, don't let her get to you. I don't want her in my life in any way. All I will ever want is you"

I look into his eyes and I see he isn't lying. I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle into him.

"I love you Jacob. She just made me so angry, this is our honeymoon and she decided to gatecrash it. I wanted to rip her head off"

"If there hadn't been a crowd I wouldn't have stopped you. I would have joined in and ripped Edward to shreds. I never liked the leech"

I move my hands down between us and press my hand to his groin, he growls out at me and I smile.

He spins me round and pulls me against him as his hands roam my body and his lips are against my neck.

I wriggle my hips against him and he scoops me up and leads me into the bedroom, kicking the door closed.

We spend a month in Paris before we decide to head home.

When we arrive home in a la push the pack and such are waiting for us at the house.

I jump out and go to hug my family and Billy, than the rest of the guys.

Jacob and Sam exchange a look "I'll be right back baby" I nod as he leaves. What is going on now?

Jacobs POV

I had just arrived home and it looked as if there could be a problem already. I followed Sam to the woods and waited for an explanation.

"What's going on Sam" "the Cullen's have returned, as has Bella and Edward. She has been turned"

"I know this already, she crashed my fucking honeymoon and I told her to leave me alone and never come back"

"Well she came back. She can't control her thirst Jacob. She has attacked two people already, one she killed, the other she turned, and now we have two that have the thirst for blood"

"This cant be happening. What do you suggest we do" "call a pack meeting"

We have all assembled in mine and Vicky's home. Everyone is sat staring at Sam.

"Here is the problem. The Cullen's have turned Bella and she can't control her thirst, she has turned and killed. We now need to decide what to do.

Do we kill her and her turned monster and risk a war between us and the Cullen's or forget about them"

"We fight" Vicky says as she stands "you say she has killed and turned already. We are the protectors; we don't sit back and watch her kill people.

I know she was once a friend to many of you, as are the Cullen's. But is that enough to justify the actions here"

"You talk out of hatred for Bella" Sam says "I talk out of duty to the people of la push and forks. I can't stand by while she kills people.

Would you stand by? if she killed one of those who you love Sam. Don't ask me to when she is doing it to people someone else loves"

"Vicky is right" Leah says and Vicky nods to her

"All of those in favour of fighting" Sam says and we all raise our hands as he nods.

I pull her to me and I smile, but I am also worried for our pack.

**Chapter 8**

Vicky's POV

We had been preparing for about a month now. We need to do this in a way that won't get anyone hurt.

We have managed to keep people safe as best as we can by getting Charlie to put out a warning to people that there is a dangerous person in town.

Billy decided to let Charlie in on what was really going on in la push and what Bella had become.

He couldn't believe it at first, but when he tried to see Bella and she attempted to attack him, he soon came back and offered his help.

I feel bad for him, he has lost his only child and will soon lose her completely and I will be the one to take her from him.

It saddens me in so many ways, I may hate her for the pain she tried to cause me and Jake, but I still feel bad for her in ways.

I am brought out of my thoughts by strong arms being wrapped around my waist and a soft kiss being placed on my neck.

"You look worried. What is it" he asks me "I was just feeling bad for Charlie. His only child is a bloodsucker and he is going to lose her soon"

"I know. But we have no choice anymore, it has to be done"

"I know it does. When do we head out" "midnight, why don't you go and get some rest" I nod and kiss him.

I sit on the toilet with a test in my hand that says I am pregnant. I can't back out of the fight now. I only hope me and my baby make it through this night so that I can tell Jacob.

That night we all assemble in the woods, just the wolves of course. There are so many of us now.

Since Bella's attacks more of the tribe have turned into shifters and we now have almost twenty.

We all phase into our wolf forms and I have to concentrate to keep my thoughts to myself, I don't want to distract Jacob and get him hurt.

We start to run in the direction of the Cullen house.

Jacobs POV

We arrive at the Cullen's; I know that Edward knows we are here.

Vicky is blocking her mind from the pack and that worries me a little.

I don't have time to think it over when the doors to the Cullen's swing open and Carlisle and jasper exit the house.

"Sam, Jacob. We don't want to fight you" Carlisle says. I phase back

"But you allow her to hurt people. She is killing Carlisle, we can't stand by and allow it any longer" I tell him

"So you are willing to kill the woman you love! Jasper says to me and Vicky growls "loved once, not any longer. There is a difference there"

"What if we promised to leave and never return" Edward says exiting the house with Bella at his side

"And what makes us sure that you wont return. I told you to stay away in Paris Bella. But you came back.

You tried to hurt Charlie, your own dad" I say to her

A snigger plays at the side of her mouth and she looks to a snarling Vicky

"You see, he is still trying to protect me, because he loves me" Bella says.

Vicky lunges out at her and Leah follows in seconds.

The Cullen's all come out now and I phase back, we all jump into the fight.

I circle Edward and he bares his fangs. We hear a scream and Edward turns to see that Vicky, Leah and three other wolves have Bella cornered and have ripped apart the one she turned.

She screams and lunges for Vicky, Edward attempts to join her and I pounce on his back.

Vicky's POV

I threw her off my back and she landed with a thud. I, Leah and some others circle her snarling.

We all move in together and pin her down; Leah decides to go in for the kill as Bella kicks me hard in the stomach.

I fall to the floor as I see Leah rip her head off with ease. I lay in pain as the fight continues.

Suddenly Carlisle is at my side and checking me over

"I can't help you in wolf form" I growl unsure of his request but fearing for my unborn baby I phase back.

I see Jacob rip Edward apart and than phase back running towards me.

He growls at Carlisle as the other vamps growl at the wolves.

"That is enough" Carlisle says "they killed Edward and Bella" Alice says

"Bella was uncontrollable, Edward would have wanted revenge. I will not allow this fight to continue. It is done" he tells them all and they back down.

He turns back to me "where does it hurt" "my stomach. Check the baby" I say than pass out

Jacobs POV

Baby what baby. Carlisle picks her up and carries her inside. I follow them inside.

She said baby, I know she did.

She is placed on the small couch and esme covers her up with a sheet.

"Did she just say baby" I ask "yes she did Jacob" Carlisle tells me

I take a seat in shock as Sam places a hand on my shoulder and Carlisle does his checks,

He turns to me and I feel myself holding my breath and expecting the worst.

"They should both be ok. She just passed out is all. But being a wolf meant she was protected and the baby"

I go over to her and kiss her atop the head as I smooth her hair out.

"We will all be leaving in the morning. We will not return, that I promise" Carlisle tells us all, I pick Vicky up and carry her from the house as the others follow us out.

When she wakes up she looks to me and smiles "hey baby" I say

Her hand moves to her stomach and a panic crosses her face

"The baby is fine. Why didn't you tell me? You could have sat out of the fight"

"This was my idea; I was not backing out on the pack. I'm sorry you had to find out like that though"

"I don't care, your ok and so is out baby, that's all that matters"

"What about the Cullen's" "leaving as we speak, for good. Leah killed Bella and I killed Edward. Carlisle decided it was for best"

"I see. Are you happy about the baby Jacob" "more than I can tell you, I can't wait to be a dad" I place a kiss to her lips.

Vicky's POV

My life was finally how I wanted it to be, I had the best husband in the world and a baby on the way.

But there was still something in the back of my mind telling me that the problem with the Cullen's was far from over.

But for now I just want to be happy and be with Jacob and soon our baby.

The end


End file.
